My Vampire Stalker? OMG man WTF
by VampOtaku
Summary: -WARNING: Contains strong language and sexuality- "I have found you... finally you are MINE! Run all you like Amara but you will NOT escape me." "You're CRAZY! I don't even know you! Get away from me!" "NEVER! You belong to me Amara. Forever..."
1. Intro

**Intro.**  
About 5 minutes away from a boisterous fair, in a small Pennsylvania city, a murder was about to be committed. Luckily no witnesses were around. So, no one would see the blood splatter as it hit the alleyway's brick walls. No one would even hear the victim's screams. They were all at the fair. Oh yes, there definitely going to be a murder because I was going to _**kill **_him. Why? **BECAUSE THAT RETARD STALKING BASTARD DORIAN FOLLOWED ME AGAIN!!!!!  
**  
He was standing there, right in front of me, with that arrogant ass smirk painted on his perfect damn lips. He leaned against the wall like he owned it. Like he didnt have a care in the world. Like he had every right to be here. **BITCH.** I briefly picture hacking open his chest with a butcher knife then close my eyes and slowly inhale. Breath. Yes.1...2...3...4...  
"Ehem" I open one eye to see Dorian placing a fist to his mouth, clearing his throat.  
He's obviously trying to make conversation... Oh well. 5...6...7..  
"Amara," by the tone of his voice he was probably in his chastising pose. Buff arms folded across his chiseled chest and strong legs apart. "It's rude to ignore people."  
Rude? I_** know**_ he didn't just say rude. This dick is about five seconds away from me crossing the small width alleyway and strangling him to death! RUDE?! Oh I'll show you rude…  
"Really Amara..this is childish." I KNOW he didn't just say that!  
"Childish? CHILDISH!?! What fuck do you mean childish?! If anyone's Being childish it's you, **YOU TREE-BOXING JACK ASS!!!"**  
He gave me a half amused look. "Tree-boxing? I don't remember climbing any trees lately."  
"Oh **SHUT UP!**" my tone was livid. "What the fuck are you doing here!?!? God, barely anyone in D.C. even knows about this place!!! **WHAT THE HELL!!!** Can't you see I'm with my family??? I'm trying to relax! How did you find me?!? Why are you here!?! **"GO THE HELL AWAY!!!"** He looked like he was about to say something but I wasn't finished.  
"Jesus man! I swear to GOD! As soon I find a bat I'm gonna **BEAT YOU TO DEATH IF YOU DONT STOP FOLLOWIN ME.** I'm callin the cops. Jesus I need a gun, or a knife. **ANYTHING** to_** KILL**_ you with! Why are you doing this??? Why me? Why can't you just leave me alone??? I sw-... oh my-...you're such a-..."  
I was so upset that I couldn't even finish my sentences. I needed to calm down. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to slow my breathing.  
Good Job Amara.  
Now, I was pinned to the alleyway wall. With Dorian's hands on both my wrists, keeping them leveled with my face, it was like being between a rock and a hard place. A very _**very**_ hard place. He nudged his thigh between mine so he could get closer and whispered in my ear.  
"Is that any way to treat someone who came all the way from D.C. just to see you?"

I struggled about to make a response then shivered. He did **NOT** just lick my ear! **SHIT!** I was so angry that during all my ranting I forgot who and _**what**_ he was. He pulled up his head then smiled a triumphant toothy grin.  
"Go stake yourself you arrogant prick!" I spat, angling my legs to try and knee him in the groin.  
"Tsk tsk, Amara" he clicked, easily evading my attempt. He captured both of my wrists with one big hand, then gently lifted my chin with the other. "Mmmmmm Amara, I'll have to punish you for that." As he lowered his head my thoughts drifted back to the grinning face in the pool. Who would have thought that gorgeous face would be hiding something like this?

It's always the cute ones. Isn't it?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So…this is my first ever story here on fanfiction and I am still trying to get the hang of things. Please review. I want to hear what you think even if you think I'm doin horrible (but I hope you don't)**

**

* * *

**

Ugh. Anybody wake up to an annoying beep? An omg will you pleeeeaaase shut the fuck up beep? Well I do, and the fact that I haven't crushed it into tiny electronic pieces yet is amazing. My alarm  
clock is right next to my bed. I keep it on the nightstand so it's easy to hear and easy to turn off. Bleh I really don't wanna get outta bed but I freaking have to. It's the end of the year field trip today and I'm pretty sure my friends will kick my ass if I don't show up. Plus I already paid for that shit and I NEVER waste money.

I swing my legs to the side of the bed then sit up and yawn hugely. Did I mention its 5:30 am? My room is right next the bathroom so it takes all of 15 seconds for me to grab my towel and shuffle my sluggish feet into the bathroom. Nobody else in the house is awake. Not even the dog. How do I know? My mom doesn't get up till 6:30 and my pet Rottweiler Sassy is snoring super loud somewhere in the near vicinity.

After closing the bathroom door I plop down on the toilet and do my business. Now that that's done its time to get in the shower. I never immediately start washing when I get under the water. I normally have to let the scolding liquid beat into my muscles for a good five to ten minutes so I can fully wake up. I shave all my unwanted hair away, scrub myself good with a puff and Dove soap, then rinse off. Gah hair is tangled as shit so I glob some conditioner in it to comb it out then do a full body rinse and turn off the shower. I'd probably get cussed out by my mother if I get the floor all wet, so I make sure to wring the remaining water out of my hair and dry off a bit before I step onto the tile. Our bathroom rug was in the process of being washed so yeah… Anyways I brush my teeth, floss, throw some hair goop in my hair and 'Tada!' I'm done.

My outfit was already laid out on my chair. We're going to Kings Dominion so my bathing suit is going to be my undies. I throw on the one-piece then look at my full body mirror to check myself out. My shoulder length wavy hair was still damp and curling around my face. I normally didn't wear one-pieces but this one was hawt. I don't have a flat tummy so bikinis are a no way for me. I may not be obese but I was fat enough to not go around showing off my pouch. Friends and Fam say I'm chubby. Dudes say I'm thick. Bleh lets not go into that debate. My one-piece, as I was saying, is super hot. Its black and white striped and in the shape of halter top dress. It stops right below my ass and I have to say it makes me look pretty tasty. Next I slid on a black Tripp skirt and a thin bowl cut black top. Black is my favorite color by the way. I mean I'm not Goth or anything I just love the color.

My Nightmare Before Christmas flip-flops were right under the chair so I stepped my black painted toes in place and grabbed my cell phone off the charger to check the time. 6:28… Okay the bus leaves at 7:45 and it takes 40 minutes to get to school on the METRO so as long as I leave in the next half hour I'm good. Besides, in black people time 7:45 means sometime after 8:00. Gotta use black logic when you go to a black school.

Rumble Rumble Grumble Grumble. Uuugh. HUUUNGRY!

Okay breakfast is a must because my tummy is demanding food. I grab my things for the trip and head downstairs to the kitchen. What to eat? I only have a half hour so I think a bowl of cereal is the way to go. After I scarf that down I decide I have enough time to walk my pooch before I leave so I grab her leash. I must have called her at least five times before she woke her lazy ass up and came downstairs. She released an annoyed huff then stared at me like I just stole her pillow.

"You better be glad I'm nice enough to even take you out this early." I said while hooking her leash to her collar. "Don't get pissy with me cuz YOU tired." Shit I'm tired too but she don't see me huffen at her.

"Are you leaving Amara?" my mother inquired from upstairs.

"No I'm just gonna take the dog outside for a bit, then Ima leave."

"Okay do you have enough money?"

She always asked me that whenever I was going somewhere. I assured her that my pocket was fine then opened the front door. Damn it's hot! Like walking into a freaking oven. I most likely would have turned around if Sassy wasn't eagerly pulling me towards the park across the street. NOW she wants to go... She frolicked through the grass merrily and did her doggy doo. We got back in the house ten minutes later. I let Sassy off the leash and she panted over to her water bowl. Mom was in the shower but she would probably be done in the next minute or so. She was a very speedy person. She called me slow at least three times a week. I looked at my cell to check the time. SHIT. Its 6:58 and the bus comes at 7:01.

I grab my stuff then power walk my way from the door to the bus stop. By the time I got there it was 7:00 and I could see the bus down the street. I was a little sweaty but at least I was going to be on time. The bus's brakes screeched as it pulled to a stop in front of me. The doors opened and I quickly stepped inside to escape the heat. Cool ecstasy greeted me when I walked to an open seat. It was too early for the bus to be crowded so I got to sit by myself for the whole trip to the train station. Yay.

The train station was full of people in suits, business people going to work. They all stared in the direction the train would come silently. I hate waiting for the train. Luckily I only had two minutes left before it came, so I decided pacing was a good way to kill 120 seconds. The doors were sliding open for passengers to board before I knew it. I sat in a seat next to the door, that way I wouldn't have to push through a crowd of people to get out. I'd be in here for a good 25 minutes or so. Good thing I always carried a book with me. I plucked one of my fave vampire books out of my bag and stared at it. I love vampire romances where the vamps are gritty and there is lots of blood. Fluffy "oh no I'm a monster" vampires don't really do it for me. I mean you don't see a lion apologizing to a zebra. Right? I'd read this book like a thousand times but it never got old. I flipped to one of my favorite chapters then immersed myself in a fictional world.

I got to the school at 7:42 am. Nobody was on the busses yet so I figured I was safe. The kids were all in their summer best. People were laughing and waved to me as I passed by. I said hello to my peeps then spotted my bestie Ashera (I call her Sher) beckoning me. Me and Ashera have been bffs since grade school. She knew me like the back of her hand and vice versa. But before I go on there's something you reeeeaaaly need to know. Ashera is BEAUTIFUL. I'm not talking about pretty oh you look great with makeup. No. Ashera is GORGEOUS. She has flawless dark chocolate skin and a body that would make a porn star look jealous. She keeps her hair in boy cuts and I don't think I've ever seen her on a bad hair day. The bitch is model status all day long. And her eyes! Green like a kitty cat. She makes men of ALL ages purr with lust on a regular basis. Fuck a 10 baby is a 20 and she knows it. I know you might be wondering why I'm going on and on about her but this is my number one ace. I love this chick so I just had to give her some props.

"Girl you gone be hot as shit in all that black." Ashera laughed looking me up and down.

"I know, but I'm used to it Sher. I'll be aight." Sher had on a white midriff, white and yellow plaid booty shorts and yellow flip-flops.

"Okay whateva you say." She pulled out her sunscreen and rubbed some on her arms.

"Didn't you put some on before you got dressed?" I asked

"Duh" Sher said dismissively "but a lil extra won't hurt. You want some?"

I gladly let her pour the lotion into my hand and applied it on my exposed skin. My skin was caramel and I liked it that way. I sure as hell didn't want to get burnt like toast up in VA. Sher started talking about how she had been here since 7:30 and how she wished they would hurry up and let us on the bus. As if on cue the staff said it was time to get in and hundreds of teens started disappearing into the vehicles.

"Finally" Sher huffed then looped her arm with mine and tugged me to the bus.

She wanted to sit in the back with all of the rest of our friends so I was content to let her direct me to our seats. Everybody was super exited and talking about what rides they were gonna get on. I took my book back out and searched for my last page. I didn't much care about what rides we got on. Sher loved roller coasters and stuff that got your adrenaline pumping. I was scared shitless of heights but I already knew she was gonna make me get on all the rides with her. So yeah I didn't much care about their conversation since I knew my opinion didn't count. (Mostly because I would say let's just eat and not get on anything) They could torture me as long as they wanted because once we were done with the rides it'll be my turn. We'll get to do what I want to do and I absolutely ADORE the pool.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys... -_-' so i know its been FOREVER since i updated... AND I AM SO SORRY! I lost my story and am loath to rewrite anything. normally i would have just given up on this story. Anyways I'm going to try and updat atleast once a month or so. No more almost a year inbetweens. As always please review to let me know how i'm doing as this is my first ever story on fanfic. ^^**

* * *

Turns out I was right about the time thing. We didn't leave till about 8:30. Sher didn't even **try **to make conversation with me after she saw me open my book. One of the benefits of being friends for so long is that she knows book time means NO talkie. Most people would get offended and say I was ignoring them; Ashera merely blinked and found someone else to talk to. Gawd I love that girl.

"Amara!" Sher called while shaking my shoulder.

My head snapped up and I sent a death glared at her. What the hell did she want? Then, I noticed that the bus was still and my gaze immediately turned apologetic. She just rolled her eyes and told me make sure I had everything I wanted to take into the park. If you haven't noticed by now I have quite a temper and can get angry very easily. I'm in no way near perfect and sometimes I can be mean, but Sher never faults me for any of it. If she feels I'm being too bitchy she'll chew me out and tell me to quote, "calm the fuck down."

Getting off the air-conditioned bus was like taking my first step into hell. The sun was BLAZING and I just **knew** I was gonna get an effin tan. It was at times like this that I cursed the fact that black is my fave color. Once everybody was off they started handing out tickets and told us we had to meet back up front at 7. It was 10:30-ish so that meant we were free for a good eight hours.

Sher and I were a duo so we said later to our friends after we got our tickets and headed towards a gate. It took her longer to get searched than it did for me. Sher was carrying a huge bag that had everything you would ever need at a theme park in it. All I had was a backpack filled with a towel, some deodorant, lotion, a ginormous bottle of water (it's expensive as shit here), my book, and my wallet. Once I slung my backpack back on I spotted an ice cream place with my name on it. Sher would catch up eventually so I quickly made my way to the cold yummy goodness.

"Where you think you going?" Sher yelled running up beside me with her bag in tow.

"Ima go to that Ice Cream thing" I said pointing towards it.

"Oooooh no" Sher laughed grabbing my arm and pulling me in the opposite direction. "We getting on the Dominator"

Fuck. Me. Sideways.

I'd been on the Dominator before with her and I did** not **want to get on it again. It's the type of roller coaster where your legs dangle and this bar thing is put over your chest and hooks in at your crotch. The better to twist and turn you I guess. I could already see the purple and yellow tracks looping through the sky. Holy Jesus somebody save me…

"Don't worry," Ashera said with an evil grin. "you'll be fine."

I promptly told her to go fuck herself.

The line was super long and it said we were at the 45 minute wait section. Fan-freaking-tastic. I decided the best way to deal with my situation was to pretend like I wasn't there. Denial was better than crushing my pride by running away screaming like a 4 year old at the doctors. (I did that once… me no likey shots)

"I love this ride!" Sher gushed enthusiastically

She continued to prattle on about how much fun we were going to have but I could already feel my palms getting clammy. I looked up to see we only had a 15 minute wait left and my breath hitched. Where the hell did the time go? I gnawed at my lower lip. The reality was setting in. A quick turn of the head confirmed my suspicion of no escape; it was too crowded.

"Don't you DARE think about running away" Ashera whispered threateningly.

"I'm not" I lied, in a barely audible voice.

Sher was obviously not convinced. She grabbed my hand then grimaced at how sweaty it was. Screams. I could hear them and they were doing nothing to help calm my nerves. Time was flying by. The doorway to hell was finally visible. There, in the flames, were the faces of people. Some looked bored, a couple looked sick, but most of them looked like they had just had the time of their lives. **Morons.** How in the **hell **could they think hopping in a hunk of metal that got jerked around like a rag doll x-stories high in the air was fun?

The people in front of us hurried into their seats to fill the ride. The gate closed and Ashera grinned.

"We're next!" she exclaimed.

I really wanted to kick her in the shin. Why did she always do this to me? She's a freaking demon! My hands were free so I clawed at my palm while trying to control my breathing. No use. My chest was already constricted and achy. I was doomed. FUCKING DOOMED.

"It's back!" Sher exclaimed bouncing with clearly visible joy.

I gulped like I was in some goddamn cartoon. I know it's pretty shameful that I'm this afraid of a rollercoaster but I can't help it. I'm a chicken-shit

My so called bestie wanted to sit in the front, but I grouched my way into the third row. Sitting down in that seat felt like I was about to commit suicide. What if something went wrong? What if we got stuck? I know this is cliché but… I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!

The employees or whatever came by to lock everyone in and make sure everything was secure. Did that make me feel safer? Hell no. We got the green light so the ride slowly began to pull us forward on the track. I squeezed my eyes shut and put a death grip on the bars over my chest. This was always the worst part. The ascent seemed like an eternity. That menacing clicking sound and the fact that I could feel us going up a vertical slope made me shake. Then, for a brief second, it stopped. Oh joy.

WHOOSH! We were falling, falling so fast that my butt no longer touched the seat. I squeezed my eyes shut harder and tried to overcome the sickening feeling of my stomach going into my throat. Just as I thought I couldn't take it anymore my body was jerked down as we shot up another slope. I could feel every turn, dip, and loop. The pressure of the air beating against my legs made them feel like they weighed five million pounds. Did I mention I was screaming my lungs out? And not the woohoo screams that bitch Ashera was doing next to me. I was screaming every profanity I knew. Threats too. Lots of "I'm going to fucking kill you Sher" and "You piece of shit bastard I hate you." I was just about to get struck by lightning when the ride finally ended.

My whole body was tingling. I was light headed, and as P.O.-ed as a monkey who just lost his banana. If looks could kill, Sher would've been nothing but a stain on the pavement. Honestly I wish I was one of those people who got dramatically ill and puked all over the place. Then people would **never** make me get on a coaster.

"That was THE SHIT!" Sher screeched enthusiastically.

"Blow me" I said giving her the drollest stare I could muster.

"Awww poor Marmar" Sher cooed with mock sympathy. "Did dat big bad roller coaster scare you? Wan me kiss it an make it better?"

"I fucking hate you Ashera"

"No you don't," Sher said with a wave of her hand "you love me."

Well there's a thin line damn it. I wobbled my way to a bench, sat down, and took a deep breath. I felt like death warmed over. Sher on the other hand was practically buzzing with energy. She got in front of me, put her hands on my shoulders, and playfully shook me.

"C'mon Mar, get up! We still got more rides to get on and I aint tryna take all damn day."

I groaned then let her drag me up outta my seat. Once she got started there was no stopping her. I might as well just bend over and take it. Hell hath no fury like Sher denied her thrill seeking pilgrimage.

It was 4 hours of torture. Just plain out muthafuckin torture. In that four hours we got on a total of 6 roller coasters. The rides themselves were only a few seconds long, but the wait and travel there gave me plenty of time to stress over what I was about to do. Thus, I was totally drained. Sher was pumped. Glowing and smiling her head off. I'd have to be a robot to not be able to smile too, even if it was a tired smile. See how much I love her? I'm willing to make myself miserable so that she's happy. Aren't I nice?

"Hol' up Amara," Sher said while digging her phone out of her purse "I got a text."

I stopped grateful for any reprieve.

"Ty says he and erybody bout to go to the pool and he wants to know if we ready."

Thank god.

"Hell yeah we ready!" anything to stop this crap.

"I **knew** you was gone say that" Sher said shaking her head.

She replied to the text, stuffed her phone back in her bag, then turned to face me. Question mark.

"We gotta get on one more ride before we go to the pool. Don't worry it's not a coaster." Ashera said smirking.

I raised my eyebrow but followed her in silence. If it's not a coaster… maybe it won't be horrible.

"No!" I refused. "Hell no!"

The ride she was referring to is The Drop Zone. It's a ride where you sit, get raised super high in the air, and then they drop you. Hello? I'm not getting on that shit! No, no, no!

"C'mon, It's not even as bad as the roller coasters" Sher argued.

"I don't care. I'm not gettin on that."

Ashera sucked her teeth. "Don't be such a baby."

"Baby my ass; I'm NOT getting on that freakin thing. You can go alone."

Ashera rolled her eyes and headed towards the ride.

"Pussy!" she called over her shoulder.

"Dick!" I called right back at her.

That was our double entendre insult. Nothing like intercourse to make you giggle. Hehe, intercourse.

She'd probly be gone for a half hour. Food time! As luck would have it there was a Dippin' dots right in the area. No one was in line, another plus, so I chose banana split flavor, and paid for the overpriced treat. Even I'm willing to pay extra for something that tastes yummy. I scouted a bench in some shade that no one was sitting in. Woohoo. I sat down, scooped some dots in my mouth then mmm'ed in euphoria. Nothing like ice cream on a hot day. I savored each bite then sighed in dismay when it was gone.

I stared blankly in boredom then remembered I had my book with me. Instantly happy I pulled it out and flipped through the pages. Just as I was about to engross myself I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Irritated, I swatted my nape thinking it to be bugs. Then, it happened again. I swatted my neck for the second time but looked up from my book. I peered around for bugs but there were none. Well that's weird. What was it then? The wind?

"What you lookin for?" Ashera inquired.

I jumped, startled. I hadn't even noticed her walk up.

"Uh Nuthin…" I said lamely.

"Well get up babe," Sher said. "its pool time."

Everyone else was already changed and ready so me and Sher went straight into the locker room. Since I had been chugging my water I was in desperate need of a potty, so Sher called that she would wait for me outside and for me to hurry up. Sometimes that girl could be so bossy. Once I was done I put my clothes in my bag, grabbed my towel, and headed towards a sink to wash my hands. Before I left I made sure to check myself in the mirror. Damn, I looked tasty. I walked back outside momentarily blinded by the sun and searched for Sher. She was standing out in the open looking too hawt for words. She had on a plain green bikini the same color as her eyes. It looked amazing on her 5ft11 chocolate body. As people walked by they did double takes and I swear I saw a guy drool. Suddenly I wasn't feeling so scrumptious.

"Daaaaamn!" Sher said as she saw me approach. "Ay, I aint tryna be rude or nuthing shawty but you lookin jah good right now. When you gonna let me smash?"

I burst out laughing trying not to fall.

"Yo I'm serious. Whats it gonna take for you to lemme hit?"

"Oh sweetheart," I said raising my eyebrow "**anytime **you wanna get at this, all you gotta do is holla and its yours."

"Real talk." Ashera laughed throwing her arm around my waist.

She wiggled her eyebrows, then pulled out her phone to get the location of our friends. Ty and them were at the far right of the wave pool. As we walked up Ty waved his arms over his head grinning. Tyrone was 6ft 3 so it wasn't hard to miss him. His muscles flexed as he waved. No doubt he was just trying to show off his six pac. Chico stood next to him rubbing on some sun block. He was chubby and about the same height as Ty. His long wavy hair was pulled back tight in a ponytail which irritated me. I liked dude's hair to be down, not up. I made a mental note to pull off the hair tie later. Mike and Jay were both of average build and 6ft1. They sat on beach chairs making motions for us to hurry up. Sam was the shortest boy in our group. He was an inch shorter than Ashera and adorable as hell. He had a baby face, shoulder length braids, a lean body and an insanely cute personality. He was the type of boy girls just wanted to cuddle. He raised his eyebrows at us.

"Wow, you're still in one piece Amara" Sam chuckled.

I ignored him and sat my bag on a chair. He looked up at me through his long thick lashes then opened his arms in a "do you want a hug?" gesture. I, of course, went into them. Hugs from Sam are kinda irresistible.

"Awww poor baby" Sam cooed while rubbing my back

"You should be ashamed of yourself" he said play glaring at Ashera.

"Sorry Mom" Sher laughed setting her bag down.

"Where are Rosa and Kiki? I asked sitting up.

"Right here." I heard Rosa call from behind me. Rosa was a tiny Latina. She was exactly 5ft and had waist length curly hair. She wore a flower printed one piece that opened at the back and was v cut in the front. Kiki was a Blasian baby; half Black half Japanese. She was about 5ft5 and super skinny. Not anorexic or anything, just very thin. She had on a white boy shorts bikini.

"Well now that the girls are FINALLY here, can we go in?" Mike asked.

"Yeah man I don't know what's up with women and time" Jay added.

Kiki and Rosa both "accidentally" hit Mike and Jay in the chest with their bags as they went to put them down. Ty picked me up and set me on my feet causing me to let out a disgustingly girly squeal.

"Don't do that!" I scolded.

"You were spacin out Mar." He justified shrugging his shoulders. "We're ready."

I looked around to see it was true. Everyone else **was **ready. I kicked my flip flops off then left Ty to join the group. I scrunched up my face as my feet cooked on the searing ground. Ow. We all sprinted towards the pool.

"OMG its cold!" Kiki complained.

"Stop whinin." Chico commanded kicking water in her direction. He was forever picking on Kiki. I think he took serious sadistic pleasure in it.

We waded to 4 feet (it was a 7 foot wave pool) then Mike and Jay plunged under the water showering everyone. Seconds later they grabbed Kiki and Rosa by the legs pulling them down.

"Paybacks a bitch!" Mike and Jay yelled in unison.

Suddenly I felt arms grip under my boobs and I knew the games had begun. I was quickly submerged into the chlorine riddled fluid. Ty held me under for a good 10 seconds twisting and turning me as I struggled then resurfaced. I tried to hit him but wound up falling back in the water. I laughed at my own clumsiness then looked over to see Sher drenched as well next to Chico. We all stood up then were blinded by a splash of water.

"What?" Sam asked getting up now completely wet like the rest of us. "I wanted to play too."

The bell rang for the waves to begin. YAY! I absolutely loved jumping in the waves. I began to swim to the deep end then noticed Ty was following me. Damn. I know his ass is gonna try something. I tried to swim a bit faster then hear a loud splash. Sam pulled Ty under and Sher hopped on his back laughing in triumph. I took this as my chance to escape. Hardly anyone was ever in the deep end. I enjoyed floating on the waves for five minutes or so then decided I'd get the drop on Ty before he got me. First I would have to be somewhere he wouldn't expect. I turned my back to the waves letting them carry me toward the shallow end. Everybody knew I was rarely ever there. The waves were stronger down here and there were more people so it was a lot harder to move. Kids crossed my path every two seconds causing me to get bewildered. I jumped to the side trying to avoid a grade-schooler then, something behind me smacked into my back careening me forward straight into the wall.

Nice. Maybe going into the shallows wasn't such a brilliant idea after all. I froze in fear that someone saw my embarrassing fall then noticed that I hadn't fallen into the water yet. I was still pressed tightly against the wall. And it was warm as hell! Shouldn't it be cold? And its smooth too…

My eyes popped open and I snatched my head back to see what my cheek was pressed against.

It not a wall I thought horrified.

**IT'S A CHEST! **

* * *

**Hehehehe i wonder who's chest that is? XD**


	4. Chapter 3 pt1

...yes, I am an evil whore. I deserve to be murdered. Kill me... I wont resist... TT^TT

* * *

I was pressed against the most gorgeous abdominal I had ever seen. I glanced at the perfect biceps embracing me around my head and shoulders and felt my cheeks burn. **Oh god**. If his torso looks like this, then what does his face look like? I wonder if I can get away without looking…

"Are you injured?" Said the sexiest deep melt-you-in-your-panties voice ever.

Well shit. I was obligated to look up now. I tried to just sneak a tiny peek but my eyes bugged outta my head as soon as I saw his face. Holy Crap. It was only a few inches from mine! Two dark blue-ish indigo eyes framed with lush eyelashes stared at me searchingly. Above them, his thick black eyebrows furrowed with worry. Pale Rose lips were slightly parted on his full mouth. He stepped back grasping my shoulders to get a better look at me. Ye Gods! The man was HUGE! He was well over 6ft4. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a foot taller than me. Onyx hair fell from his head to decorate his shoulders in wavy glory and tanned skin wrapped around the man's powerfully muscled body. He wasn't bulky though. Oh and his abs? Not a six pack… an eight pack! Seriously! I like felt I might faint just from looking at him.

He looked me over then, his face relaxed into a grin.

"You ok?"

"Uh… what?" I said like a total retard.

His eyes sparkled and his grin transformed into a teeth showing smile. Eeek! He had vamp teeth! (the kind where some peoples canines are longer than the rest of their teeth.) I could barely keep myself from drooling. I'm a sucker for a nice smile. He opened his mouth about to say something again, but I quickly cut him off for fear of him thinking I had brain damage.

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

I tried to step back as I said this but I couldn't move. His hands on my shoulders kept me imprisoned in my spot. Oddly enough the hold wasn't painful; it was gentle, almost soothing.

He stared at me, not saying anything and I could do nothing but helplessly ogle him in silence. Jebus he was sexy… Maybe **too sexy**. I suddenly remembered that the most successful serial killers were normally attractive. That way they could lure their victims in with a false sense of security. What if that's why his smile was so charming? Was he tryin to work his mojo on me? I do NOT wanna end up in a bunch of black trash bags.

As if reading my mind he threw back his head and laughed.

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you were good."

He let his hands fall to his sides and my cheeks inflamed with mortification. I tried to hastily salvage what little pride I had left by lying.

"I wasn't-"

"You were," he interrupted "You had that 'deer in the headlights' look on your face."

So long pride. It was nice knowing you.

I looked away, speechless. Why did I always have to become such freakin moron around hot guys? It's like my mind just shuts down. I mean, with my friends (hawt guys and girls) you'd think I'd be over the smexy guy = tard Amara thing. Damn… does this make me shallow?

"Well uh… thanks for catching me and all that. Um yeah thanks." I said looking everywhere but at him.

"Anytime" he answered.

And here comes the awkward silence. I guessed this was my cue to disappear so I turned to leave but only got two steps before he grabbed me by the wrist. I looked down at his hand, then back at him confused.

"I beg your pardon" He said releasing my wrist. "What's your name?"

I stared at him mute again. He wanted to know my name? Ok my embarrassment level was at an all time high. I knew I'd never see this guy again so why did he ask for my name? He was still staring at me. His smile was friendly but his eyes were intense. I thought since he saved me and all it would be rude not to answer him. However, before I could, a large group of kids came rushing in between us. This must be like divine intervention. I looked for my friends then hastily swam in their direction. I gazed over my shoulder and saw him watching me swim away. He didn't chase me. Well… that's good I guess. If he **really** wantedto know my name he would have followed me. Right?

Ashera pounced as soon as I got close enough.

"OH MAH GOD!" she exclaimed, "Who was that?"

I ignored her and swam next to Sam. He looked at me questioningly but remained silent. Sam wasn't the type to pry.

"Nigga is FINE! Oh mah god he sexy. Hoo!" she breathed fanning herself.

Kiki and Rosa swam over then, noticing Sher's behavior asked what was up. Sher filled them in and told them where to look for the "Sex God." Kiki bit her lower lip and closed her eyes while Rosa put the back of her hand to her forehead pretending to swoon.

"Sex God is right!" said Rosa, "Aye papi te quero MUCHO!"

Kiki giggled breathlessly

"Sugoi. Hontoni, kare wa…. moooo" she said shaking her head.

"Um hello? English." Sam said waving his hands trying to snap them back into reality.

"Fine as he is, if I knew anotha language I'd be speakin it too" Sher said still eye raping him.

I wished to god he didn't notice them molesting him with their eyes. I mean, I kinda did the same thing but I'm pretty sure I wasn't so obvious. At least I hope not. They continued to gush over him and it seemed like they would never stop so I decided to try and remind them of the definition of **manners.**

"Nice you guys," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why not just stick your tongues out and pant like bitches in heat?"

"If he's my stud I wouldn't mind being a dog!" Sher laughed

Kiki and Rosa broke out into giggles then turned their backs to him. Well, that's a start. They started up a convo about their favorite pretty boys and Sam looked to the sky as if to say "God please save me."

"What if he's gay?" Kiki and Rosa said in unison, then burst out laughing.

"No way!" Ashera said turning her head side to side. "The way he's been staring at Amara this whole time he can't be."

I really wished she hadn't said that. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was still looking at me (that he had never stopped) but I chucked it off as paranoia. To have it confirmed made me get serious goose bumps.

"He could be staring at Sam." Kiki justified.

"Yea" said Rosa "Amara is right next to him"

I didn't even **need **to look to know Sam was trying to kill those two with his glare. I refused to listen anymore. They had to get bored eventually so I submerged myself underwater and counted to thirty. When I resurfaced the rest of our party had arrived and they were still harping on about Mr. Mystery.

"Dat white guy?" Ty said looking in his direction curling his lip. "What? He gotta prob?"

Ty came to stand behind me resting his arms on my shoulders. I didn't mind because he hid me from that piercing stare.

"He **saved** Mar from falling" Ashera said slowly.

"And? Own giva fuck. Nigga needa mind his fo' he get his shit fucked up"

Ty's chest was swelling. I could see the other boys, (except Sam of course. **He's **not ruled by his testosterone) tensing getting ready for a fight. They were by no means small or weak but I had a gut feeling that my savior would wipe the floor with ALL of them and not even break a sweat. The power that rolled off of him was far greater than that of a teenage boy. I looked back over to where Mr. Delicious (What? He is.) was standing then breathed a sigh of relief. He was gone.

The rest of our pool time went by smoothly. The boys quickly forgot about the stranger and continued to toss us girls in and out of the water. We stayed for a good two hours then I decided I needed food. Turns out nobody else had eaten yet either.

* * *

so yea that's the first part of chapter 3. i have writers block but i figured since i was being such an asshole and taking forever to update a little is better than nothing. at least u know what Dorian looks like now...


End file.
